My True Fantasy life
by willie43516
Summary: A young girl feeling lost in her life finds herself into a new world. Here, she journeys through the world of Erinn, making friends and finding worth along the way. This fanfiction is heavily based on the Generation stories on Mabinogi.
1. Prologue

The black-haired girl wandered through town. It was an uneventful day, as usual. While peace like this was nice, it wasn't an adventure or anything special. It was just practically the same day over and over again. Most days it was going to school, doing her homework and hanging out with her 'friends'. She doesn't usually like the term all too much, at least towards her friends. The time they spent together wasn't really too much of value. Just small talk. Nothing bringing them closer as friends really. While she thinks of escalating to a personal topic, it was as if they sort of skimmed over the conversation and returned to the simple small talk

School, Homework, 'Friends'

School, Homework, 'Friends'

School, Homework, 'Friends'

It was like a cycle. The black haired girl felt like she wasn't going anywhere.

And she finally reached her destination. It was nice and had some good moments hidden in the halls she constantly walked. It was probably the best moments of her life. Though, if she had the opportunity, she would definitely sacrifice those moments for a more fulfilling life, one with a sense of direction. She wanted to feel some sort of purpose.

She walked and landed straight on her bed.

"Please… Give me another life." She spoke as she gently closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Second Chance

Darkness…

This wasn't like most dreams. Wait, was this even a dream? It felt like it had to be as the girl felt weightless through this dark space. This was such a weird dream. She felt like she was being pulled somewhere. It was scary… yet at the same time calming, like she was being sent somewhere safe but this act of being pulled somewhere else caused fear.

Suddenly, light filled her vision as the pulling force gently landed her on a white platform. Could she walk now? She began to take some steps, turning her head softly to look at what type of place was she in.

"This… has to be some sort of weird dream." She murmured to herself as she decided to pinch herself. "Ow Ow! Nope. Definitely not a dream." The girl yelped out in pain a bit. "Then, what is this place?"

On closer inspection, it seems like a bit of the platform is see-through, yet besides that, there was only white space. Suddenly there was a flash of light at the middle of the platform, appearing from that light was a beautiful girl in an elegant dress. Her eyes reminded the black haired girl of an ocean. Such a nice color.

As the girl approached the stranger, that stranger finally spoke. "Is that you, Yui Hazaran?"

The black haired girl nodded and spoke in return "Yes, but… how do you know me?" She tilted her head slightly as she asked the question. The stranger smiled

"Well, It's because I've been waiting for you." This only piqued Yui's curiosity. "Waiting?

"Yes. I'm Nao, I lead pure souls to the land of Erinn."

Yui looked down a bit with a finger on her chin This wasn't a land that the black haired girl had heard of. Well, so far this place was pretty otherworldly. First, the way she was pulled in and now being told she was waited for.

She looked back up at Nao. "If you are leading me to Erinn, then this must not be Erinn, right? Where is it then."

A small laugh slipped from Nao. "You are pretty smart. That's really nice to see. This is a world between worlds. It's called the Soul Stream. You are, what we call, a milletian, a 'star from another world.' I don't have much time to talk at the moment. I'm sure you'll be able to find something to do in Erinn. Please enjoy yourself."

"H-Huh?!" She suddenly felt that same pulling force as before as it forcibly dragged her under the see-through floor and she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

"Hey! Are you awake? Wait maybe I should ask if they are okay first..."

That was the first voice Yui heard as the feeling came back to her body. She felt grass and flowers underneath her body where she had been laying on. She still had a lot of questions for that Nao girl, either way, this voice didn't sound Nao.

"Mmrgh…." Yui groaned a bit before slowly opening her eyes. What covered her vision was a girl kneeling down next to her with red hair down to her shoulders with a sailor uniform outfit and a small backpack. The other's red eyes looked down on the milletian before a smile popped up on her face. "Yes! You are awake! I was a bit worried the foxes got to you!" The stranger jumped to her feet and cheered out.

"Foxes?" Yui mumbled as she sat up. "Uggh… My hair's full of grass now." The small whine only made the stranger laugh a bit. "Geez, that's all you are complaining about? You could have been in serious hurt you know."

Do wild animals really frequent towns or something? Yui rubbed the back of her head as she looked around. It seems like she was near a small town of sorts. The building near her said 'Healer's House' Wouldn't it have been simpler to call it a Doctor's house or something. She shrugged. "Hey. What's your name? I'm Yui." The stranger began to reply with a gleeful smile. "Me? Oh, it's Blythe!"

"Blythe huh.." The black haired girl was about to comment how unusual the other's name was, then decided to against it. After all, she was in another world. "Thanks for looking after me while I was apparently knocked out." Yui stood herself up. "What is this place?"

"Oh no! You have amnesia?" The girl blurted out. "That would be so terrifying…" Blythe looked down. "I can help you regain those mem-"

"I don't have amnesia trust me. The fact I remember my name clearly should prove it." Yui cut the other off. She wasn't going to be relying on a cliche. Nope.

"Duh! I should've thought of that. Well, you are in Tir Chonaill." Again it was a name that the black haired girl never heard of. So many new terms. Soul Stream, milletian, and now Tir Chonaill. Still, Nao's last words lingered in Yui's mind. She's sure to find something to do? What does that mean?

"Yui.? Yuuuuii, You still there?" Blythe's concern made the black-haired girl jump a bit. "I was offering a tour of the place! You wanna come with?"

"Huh? ... sure. I don't have anything to do." Yui couldn't stay lost in her thoughts for too long around this girl it seems."Good! Then we can start by visiting the town chief! Let's go!" Blythe had started to walk off. Yui began to laugh a bit as she followed the new girl. Blythe sure was lively.

"So... Do you live in this Tir Chonaill?" Yui asked. She wondered if the other was in an identical circumstance. Was the other a milletian as well?

"Hm, well, I moved here recently like... a year ago? I was originally living in the capital until I moved out. I wanted to go on an adventure but I love the calming atmosphere here." The red-headed girl tilted her head a bit at the beginning of her answer.

Yui gave off a tiny "Heh." Before replying to the comment. "You are right. This place seems nice, despite you saying you were worried the foxes were going to get me." This made Blythe reply almost immediately. "Oh that, well yeah. If you unconscious or sleeping, you'd probably be in trouble. Usually only the elderly and young children are usually the ones that could get hurt, but as long as you had a sword, bow, heck even using magic, you should be fine."

"A sword or a bow? What about a gun?" This made Blythe put a finger to her chin before speaking. "Hm... a gun huh. I heard they are developing a set of weapons called dual guns if you mean that. Though, apparently, it still has a lot of problems. If you had enough gold, you can fight using alchemy, but the equipment required for it is currently way too expensive for anyone to afford it. Sheesh, they should really make it free." Blythe had started to laugh.

This made Yui ponder what type of world she is in. It's one that definitely seems to rely on magic. Would the guns also rely on said magic? Though as she finished thinking, Yui noticed a house on a small hill next to a tree that seemingly was around the town square. It seemed pretty important. "Is this the chief's house?" She asked, in which Blythe responded with a nod. Yui wondered if she'd find some sort of purpose here? Maybe the town chief can help.


	4. Chapter 3: The Chief

Yui and Blythe walked up the hill to the town's chief. Yui wondered what the chief would be like. Would they be old? Young? How wise and trustworthy would they be? Are they one that abuses their authority? Well based on Blythe's enthusiasm, Yui doubted that would be the case. Small bits of anxiety and excitement stirred in Yui as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. When the door opened, the black-haired girl looked upon someone old as their grey hairs would show yet their eyes showed a somewhat youthful vigor. The voice that followed his appearance was gentle. "Ah, Is this the young lass you found in the grass, Blythe?" This made Blythe nod with a cheerful "Yep!" The elder then smiled and spoke once again.

"Then you must be Yui Hazaran." Yui blinked. How... did the chief already know of her?

Even Blythe seemed slightly shocked. "Whaat? Have you two met before?" Yui shook her head. "No, I've never even been to Tir Chonaill." This caused the old man to chuckle a bit and continued "I must apologize. Nao told me there would be a young girl named Yui coming to this town. My name is Duncan. On behalf of Tir Chonaill, allow me to welcome you."

Yui tilted her head. "You know Nao as well, huh. " Duncan nodded. "Yes, though I don't know her too deeply. She doesn't seem to like to talk about herself too often. She sent me a letter earlier today that she would be sending someone to us and that we should prepare a comfortable living space, but it was too short of a notice to prepare proper accommodations." Near the end of her statement

This made Blythe jump up a bit. "Oh Oh! What if Yui were to stay with me?!" Yui looked to her left at Blythe "W-W-Wait a second there! We just met. Why would you offer your home to a stranger?"

Blythe squinted her eyes a bit and pouted slightly. "Well, you don't have a home. Unless you want to sleep outside all the time, you should probably have one. Besides, you seem like a fun person to be around and well, I guess I always wanted a roommate of sorts." Blythe giggled a bit at the end, and lightly kicking the ground.

"Good... point" Yui followed blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her head. "I'll stay with you Blythe, at least for a while until I figure out what's going on." Blythe cheered at this statement and Duncan smiled "I guess that will settle it. I'll send over for an extra bed for you to Blythe's residence."

These people seemed really kind. Yui didn't know if she should accept this kindness. They were offering and perhaps she just met the right people. She had one question that was left on her mind. "Um Duncan, Do you know what a milletian is? What does it mean for me to be one?" Yui asked Duncan looking at him expectantly. Though, instead of an answer from Duncan, Blythe's mouth was the one to move.

"You are a milletian? I can't believe I'm able to meet one! I heard they were starting to show up recently, but to meet one so soon? That's so cool!" Yui stared, confused, at Blythe. "It... is?"

Duncan finally answered. "I guess it could be what the kids are calling cool. Milletians are immortal beings that come from another world. They are beings that can change their appearance, age, and even gender at will. That's all we know about them." Yui stared, dumbfounded. She was what? Did she become one when she entered that Soul Stream place? "I see." She asked and she got her answer, yet she didn't know what to do with this information. She could change her identity? She could never die? What was the point of all that? She currently had no goals, no aspirations for the future. Why would Yui need to be immortal?

"Thank you very much, Duncan. I should probably take a look at my new home." Duncan nodded as Yui politely bowed. "Hey Blythe, can you show me to your house?" Blythe nodded and waved at Duncan. "Bye Duncan!" Both Yui and Blythe walked down the hill and started walking towards her house. Blythe, however, decided to start another conversation.

"Hey Yui, You okay? You kinda look really disappointed." Yui looked at Blythe after she spoke her observation

"You can tell, huh." The black-haired girl shrugged before speaking again. "I guess, I was hoping I would find some sort of purpose from that question. I thought knowing what a milletian was would help to give me that."

Blythe shook her head and sighed. "Geez Yui, that's not how any of this works. You should work to find that purpose for yourself." There was a bit of silence before Blythe continued. "Tomorrow, you should come with me somewhere. It won't be anything special, but maybe it would help you to find some sort of purpose."

Yui smiled a bit. "Okay, I'll come." Where was Blythe going to take her? Yui wanted to ask but part of her wanted it to be a surprise. After all, perhaps she would reject it if she knew. There was a slight tinge of excitement.


End file.
